


Reep Reep Bichie

by halle_is_hella_gr8



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halle_is_hella_gr8/pseuds/halle_is_hella_gr8
Summary: Just some boys being sweet and in love but not knowing that they're in love.





	1. Chapter 1

EDDIE

Eddie turned the lock on the outside of his locker quickly trying to avoid being late to class. He swiftly opened the door once the combination clicked and grabbed the notebooks he needed for the day. They were all clearly labeled in his neatly organized locker. He was just about to close his locker when he felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders.  
“What's up Eds?” Richie basically yelled into his ear. This is exactly what he needed to start off his morning.  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Eddie grumbled pushing Richie’s arm off his shoulders. Richie didn't miss a beat staying right next to Eddie as he swiftly walked down the hallway to his first class.  
“Alright Eddie Spaghetti” Richie stayed close enough so that he touched Eddie's shoulder. He had the habit of standing extremely close to anyone he walked with but he seemed to do it intentionally with Eddie.  
Eddie playfully pushed Richie away “Beep beep Richie” hopefully that would shut him up. They were almost to their class and Eddie glanced nervously at the clock at the end of the hallway to see they only had two minutes to get to their first class. Eddie picked up his pace and Richie easily caught up to him with his long legs.  
“Slow down Eds or you're gonna have an asthma attack” For a moment Eddie thought he heard sincerity in Richie’s voice. Was he actually concerned? Eddie didn't have time to think about that as he opened the door to the classroom and quickly sat down at his desk. He waved at Mike who sat in the front row right next to Richie.  
Mike was sitting there willingly while Richie was always forced to sit in the front so teachers could keep an eye on him. Eddie sat behind him taking in the gaudy Hawaiian shirt that Richie was wearing. Eddie had a theory that Richie tried to wear the most mismatched clothing just to annoy him. Today it was a blue and green patterned shirt paired with pale yellow shorts. As horrible as the pair looked together Eddie always enjoyed Richie’s ridiculous outfits although he would never tell any of the other losers that.  
Eddie looked down at his nearly pristine clothing and of course the fanny pack where all of his medication was stored. His mother forced him to wear it despite how much teasing he always got for it. He hated that stupid thing it stared back at him a reminder of everything that was wrong about him. Eddie was snapped from his trance by the teacher telling them to open up their textbooks. He drowned his frustration with schoolwork shoving his thoughts to the back of his head as usual. 

RICHIE 

Richie struggled to keep his eyes open as the teacher continued to speak. Her voice was so monotone it almost sounded like white noise. He started focusing on other stuff to keep him awake.  
He looked over at Mike sitting to his left. He stared intently at the teacher a pencil at the ready in his hands. Mike was one of the smartest kids that Richie knew he didn't know how he did it. Richie could barely keep his grades at passing level let alone getting straight A’s. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Richie stared at his friends as opposed to paying attention in class.  
Richie snuck a glance behind him at Eddie who was focused on writing something down. Richie loved the look Eddie got on his face when he was really focused. He almost seemed to scowl at the paper and sometimes he slightly stuck his tongue out of his mouth. It was adorable, but Richie would never tell anyone that especially not Eddie. If Eddie knew how much Richie actually loved being around him Eddie would never talk to him ever again.  
Eddie glanced up and locked eyes with Richie for a split second before Richie turned back around feeling a slight blush rise in his cheeks. “Shit” he thought “Eddie totally thinks I'm some weirdo who gets off on staring at his friends” Needless to say Richie stayed focused on his teacher the rest of the class. 

EDDIE

Eddie ran to catch up with the rest of the losers outside of the school. Beverly had Ben’s headphones on listening with eyes closed to whatever Ben was showing her. He stared intently at her trying to figure out what she was thinking or maybe that was a just a cover so he could just enjoy looking at her.  
Eddie caught up to everyone and they all smiled exchanging hellos. Eddie looked over at Richie who immediately looked away from him. Was he blushing? He looked kinda cute when he was being all shy. Wait no Eddie stop that you can't think things like that.  
“Everything okay Eddie?” it was Stan. He looked inquisitively at Eddie trying to read his face. Stan was surprisingly good at reading people; it made keeping secrets from him difficult.  
“Yeah I'm fine just long day I guess” Eddie pulled his eyes from Richie and his bright shirt. He looked over at Beverly who pulled off the headphones and smiled at Eddie. She handed Ben his headphones and hopped down from the railing she was perched on. She pulled him into a sort of one armed hug her usual loving greeting.  
“What's up Eddie?” She seemed to radiate positivity Eddie didn't how she did it. He stole a glance back at Ben who stood with his headphones still in his hands still staring at Bev. He was so in love with her. It was adorable how his face was always so bright whenever she was near Eddie wondered if anyone ever felt that way around him. He doubted it.  
“Nothing just kinda had a long day” Eddie continued to keep his eyes away from Richie. Instead he looked over at Stan who continued to study him. Eddie felt like he was on display like everyone's eyes were on him. He hoped desperately for a change of subject. “Not as long as my wang” Eddie heard Richies voice from across the circle and for once was happy he made one his dumb ass dick jokes. Eddie rolled his eyes and Bev let out a small giggle next to him.  
“Doesn't take much to be longer than that” Stan said back to him. Soon enough the two were engaged in a dick joke war with Richie explaining how much Stan’s mom enjoyed his apparently gigantic penis. Everyone else just laughed at the two and their banter.  
“Alright you two, are we going to the quarry or not?” Bev broke the silence taking her arm off of Eddie's shoulders and stepping between Stan and Richie. A small pout formed on Stan’s lips while Richie just smiled like an idiot. When Eddie saw Richie smiling he felt a small warmth spread throughout his chest and almost into his stomach. He immediately looked away feeling some heat rise up into his cheeks.  
“Of course Bev. Come on guys let's get going.” Ben walked next to Bev and the two lead the rest of the group to where their bikes sat in front of the school. Richie hung back and wrapped his arm around Eddie's shoulder a familiar gesture between the two. Richie’s arm felt familiar around Eddie and he had started to enjoy having him there though he never let Richie onto that.  
“Eddie Spaghetti you are uncharacteristically quiet today. Were you distracted by my ruggedly handsome good looks?” Eddie looked over at Richie who flashed him his best supermodel face. Eddie suppressed a small laugh he could never let Richie know that he ever actually thought any of his jokes were actually funny. Then he would never shut up.  
“Your ugly ass face made me feel sick and I didn't want to puke on Bev.” Eddie kept his eyes locked on Riches face which just fell back into his normal grin. He let out a laugh which surprised Eddie. Richie never though Eddie's jokes were funny.  
“Wow that was actually a good joke. Did you guys hear that? Eds actually told a good joke!” Richie yelled out to everyone else who just glanced at him letting out a few small laughs.  
“I told you not to call me that!” Eddie yelled at Richie lightly shoving him away. As always Richie took his place again right next to Eddie always keeping that smile on his face.  
“Alright you two if we don't get going soon it's gonna be dark by the time we get there.” Bev was sitting on the back of Ben’s bike and everyone else was already on their bikes. Only Eddie and Richie remained standing and suddenly Eddie realised just how close they were. I mean they were always standing super close together but he was suddenly cry aware of it. He was just about to grab his bike to hop on when he felt a sharp tug on his backpack and he was suddenly laying on the ground.  
He looked up to see Henry Bowers looming over him that stupid sneer plastered on his face. “Aw look at the stupid fairy and his boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

EDDIE

He looked up to see Henry Bowers looming over him that stupid sneer plastered on his face. “Aw look at the stupid fairy and his boyfriend. You need to take a pill little boy? Here let me grab it for you.” before Eddie could react Henry grabbed his fanny pack from his waist. In one quick motion he unzipped the pouch and poured its contents on the ground. Eddie's inhaler, two pill bottles, and his little container labeled with the days of the week spilled onto the pavement. Eddie's back hurt from when he had hit the pavement and he felt tears rising into his eyes.   
“Hey asshole give that back” Richie stepped toward Henry. Eddie looked up at him and saw that his fists were clenched at his sides almost like he was getting ready to punch Henry in the face.   
“Aw are you protecting your boyfriend Tozier? How sweet” Henry said mocking Richie and moving to crush one of the pill bottles under his foot. Eddie felt so useless sitting there letting his friend fight his battles for him.   
“You heard him scram Bowers” Mike moved next to Richie. Everyone who knows Mike knew he wouldn't hurt a fly but when his friends were in danger he would do whatever it took to protect them. He was a well built kid and was pretty strong from working on his grandfather's farm.   
“Yeah back off a-a-asshole” Bill stood next to Mike. That same stance like he was ready to punch Henry. Eddie always admired how brave Bill was he never stood down. Henry just laughed in his face.   
“You think I'm scared of you punks?” He continued laughing and Eddie just watched as he smashed one of his bottles his foot. The plastic snapped easily and the pills turned to dust as he ground them into the pavement.   
Richie made the first move shoving Henry backwards. He almost lost his balance but managed to stay on his feet. Eddie slowly pushed himself to his feet and Bev helped him up offering him her hand. He took it graciously and stood shakily watching as Henry glared at Richie. Eddie was terrified to see what would happened next.   
“Oh you're dead Tozier!” Henry moved to strike Richie but stopped as a voice called out. “Henry!” everyone turned to see Henry’s dad standing by his squad car. He seemed to stop in his tracks giving Richie one last glare before spitting out one last word. “Fag” with that he walked away.   
Eddie leaned against the bike stand fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out onto his face. Mike quickly moved to pick up the contents of Eddie's fanny pack. Richie rushed over to Eddie concern covering his face. He grabbed his shoulders scanning him for any injury.   
“Holy shit Eddie are you okay?” He stared into Eddie's eyes and his breath hitched in his throat. Richie was so close that Eddie could make out the freckles that dusted his face. Eddie struggled to get the words out of his throat.   
“I'm fine” Eddie didn't mean for it to sound so aggressive but it came out that way. Immediately Richie let go of Eddie’s shoulders probably thinking Eddie was angry at him. Bill handed Eddie his fanny pack and quickly Eddie snapped it back into place around his waist. He looked over at the small pile of half crushed pills that covered the pavement. He didn't know what he was going to tell his mom but it wouldn't be the truth.   
“That was awesome Richie! You totally stood up to Bowers!” Ben of course chimed in excitedly. He always knew how to improve everyone else's mood. Richie just looked away from Eddie he seemed like he was hurt. Did Eddie do something wrong?  
“Thanks” Richie said it so quietly that Eddie almost didn't hear him. Something was definitely wrong but Eddie couldn't think about that eight now. He was formulating the lie he was going to tell his mother about the missing pill bottle. The lump in his throat still hadn't completely disappeared but he had managed to keep the tears from spilling out onto his face.   
“Alright let's g-get going” Bill kept the group moving and pretty soon they were all on their bikes heading toward the quarry. Eddie stole a glance at Richie who seemed deep in thought his usual smirk had left his face replaced by a sort of frown. Eddie felt like Richie’s bad mood was all his fault. 

RICHIE

Richie kept his focus on getting to the quarry. He always fucks everything up in his life. Eddie was pissed at him and it was all his fault. Of course he had to get all touchy with him now Eddie probably just thought he was even more of a creep. The warm air rushing past his face helped clear his head but he still felt like such an idiot.   
To his right Richie heard Beverly and Ben laughing about something. Those two were adorable together it almost made Richie jealous. He was like super happy for them or whatever but he wishes he could have something like that. Instead he just annoyed everyone including the boy he cared about most.   
Soon enough they had arrived at the quarry and everyone placed their bikes into the grass. Everyone else besides Richie and Eddie stripped down to their underwear and leaped off of the cliff down into the blue water. Richie wasn't in the mood for swimming today and so he kept to himself reading some comic books he had stashed in his backpack. Eddie sat by himself under a tree not too far from him. He had that same look of concentration on his face that Richie had stared at earlier in the day.   
Richie felt that familiar heat rising up to his face. Staring at Eddie always made his heart flutter and his breath quicken. When they had been so close together Richie had almost forgotten where he was. He had looked in Eddie's eyes and immediately gotten lost. It wasn't until Eddie had responded that Richie registered the position they were in. Maybe Bowers wasn't so wrong about his insults. 

EDDIE

Eddie sat with his back against a tree listening to the breeze as it shook the leaves. He was trying to keep his head straight and away from thoughts of Richie standing only inches away from him. Just reliving that small moment made that familiar warmth rise up again in Eddie's chest. He had never hated himself more than when thoughts like this popped into his head.   
Richie sat not too far away head shoved into one of comics. Eddie wished he could go and sit next to him leafing through the pages together like they did so often. Instead he stayed by himself since Richie didn't seem to want anything to do with him right now. Down in the water he heard the other losers splashing around and probably having a great time. He wished that his head wasn't so fucked up that he could just be a normal kid but he complicated everything in his life.   
He snuck a glance over at Richie and surprisingly they made eye contact. Richie immediately looked away hiding his face in his comic and Eddie almost let out a laugh. Richie had done the same thing earlier today in class. For some reason Eddie always caught him staring. He smiled a little bit at his friends flustered actions. No one could ever make Richie act like this but by just looking at him Eddie had made it happen twice in one day. What was up with him?   
After a few minutes of wrestling with his own thoughts Eddie decided to speak up. “Hey asshole” that is exactly how you start conversations when trying to see if someone is okay.   
“Yes Eds?” Richie responded in a terrible British accent. Eddie just rolled his eyes.   
“I just wanted to thank you for standing up to the dickhead for me. That was pretty badass” Eddie was attempting to cover up his legitimate appreciation with some profanity. Maybe Richie wouldn't be able to tell how much Eddie actually appreciated him.   
“All in a day's work Eds. You know me Richie Tozier legendary badass” He gave Eddie his best smile and flexed his nonexistent biceps. Eddie let out a laugh at that.   
“Yes the legendary badass who is terrified of clowns” Eddie shot him a playful glare and immediately Richies smile fell into his usual smirk.   
“You shut the fuck up about that Eds or I swear to god I will-” Richie moved towards Eddie. “You'll what?” with those words Richie got a mischievous grin on his face and Eddie was terrified what may happen next. Richie knew exactly how to push all of Eddie's buttons.   
Richie took a deep breath and slowly raised his arms before announcing “Tickle attack!” immediately he descended on Eddie. Eddie was suddenly laughing uncontrollably barely able to catch his breath as Richie nearly laid on top of him as he tickled him.   
“Richie get the fuck off me!” Eddie managed to get out between giggles. These tickle attacks had been something Richie had done since they were younger. He always brought them out whenever Eddie was in a bad mood. “Beep...Beep...Richie!” Eddie finally spit out when he was able to slightly catch his breath. Richie finally let up sitting back and letting out some laughs at Eddie's exasperated expression.   
Instinctively Eddie grabbed his inhaler from his fanny pack and took in a puff. He tried to glare at Richie but he could never hold a serious expression when Richie laughed. “You asshole” Eddie tried to sound angry but it just came out light and happy. With one action Richie had immediately lifted Eddie's mood. He didn't know how this annoying boy managed to do it but with Richie around Eddie always felt like he was on top of the world. 

RICHIE

Richie would have kept tickling Eddie if it weren't for his dumb ass brain. When he had basically tackled Eddie with tickles they had ended up closer than Richie had intended. Right before Richie had sat back their faces had ended up only a few inches apart. Eddie's eyes were closed so he probably hadn't noticed but Richie had felt like he may pass out with the other boy so close. For only a moment when they were close Richie almost closed that space and…  
No no Richie stop thinking things like that. You can't ruin the best thing that you've ever gotten out of this life. So instead he sat back and covered up how flustered he felt with some laughter. Eddie smiled and laughed with him and Richie was just glad that he was feeling better.   
Soon enough the rest of the losers club joined the two by their bikes. They were drying themselves off and laughing as if nothing had happened. Richie loved his friends he loved how they always stuck together and supported each other through everything. Bill was the first to leave.   
“I'll s-s-see you guys tomorrow” he said giving them one final wave before pedaling away. Soon enough Mike, Ben, and Bev all left just leaving Stan, Eddie and Richie. Richie knew he needed to get home the sun was starting to lower in the sky and if Richie got home too late his mom probably wouldn't feed him. He hated going home and he dreaded leaving Eddie, but if he didn't leave soon he would regret it.   
“Alright mother fuckers I'll see you guys tomorrow” he moved to get on his bike but he heard something from behind him. “Wait Richie” Richie turned around and was suddenly enveloped in a hug. Eddie's arms wrapped around Richie’s waist and Richie felt like he may pass out.   
“Thank you for everything” Richie forgot how to speak as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. The hug went on for a few more seconds before Richie’s mind cleared back up. “Just what friends do Eds” Richie couldn't think of any stupid jokes to say. So he just said what he felt. Well not completely but close enough. He was the one who broke the hug after what seemed like hours.   
“Alright see you dumb asses tomorrow” He hopped on his bike and quickly peddled away hoping Eddie couldn't see the blush that covered his cheeks. 

EDDIE

“Alright Eddie what is going on with you and Richie?” Stan broke the silence that Richie had left when he had peddled away. Eddie looked back at him pulling his gaze away from Richie who was shrinking into the distance.   
“Nothing?” Eddie tried to keep his voice level. He didn't know exactly what had come over him but he felt like he needed to hug Richie. Now he just felt that warm fuzzy feeling all over body. He missed the feeling of Richies arms wrapped around him.   
“Whatever that was didn’t seem like nothing. And earlier before the whole Bowers thing you and Richie were avoiding each other” Stan kept his gaze straight at Eddie. He seemed to see right through him.   
“What the fuck are you talking about? Me and Richie weren't avoiding each other!” Eddie felt himself getting defensive. Why? He and Richie were just doing normal friend stuff right? Stan was looking too much into stuff.   
“Yes you were both of you refused to look at each other and Richie was like silent for a solid five minutes. Richie going that long without spouting some shitty joke means something is wrong.” Stan wouldn't stand down. Eddie knew he wouldn't until he got an answer, but Eddie didn't even know what was going on between them.   
“I don't know what's going on if I'm honest Stan. My heads all fucked up” Eddie dropped his gaze to the ground. He suddenly felt very vulnerable even though he hadn't really said anything. All the stuff Henry at said suddenly came back into his head.   
“Hey it's okay. And you aren't fucked up. You guys will figure it out. Just try and do it faster so that we don't have to deal with you guys being all awkward or whatever all the time.” Stan crossed his arms and a small smile crept up on face. Even though Stan was a little stiff at times he knew how to comfort people in his own way. Eddie felt a little better but his head was suddenly swimming with thoughts he had avoided for a while.   
“Thanks Stan. I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow” Eddie hopped on his bike and peddled away hoping the wind rushing past his face would clear up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! Halle_Makes_An_Entrance


	3. Chapter 3

RICHIE

Richie didn't get much sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning thinking about the day. He kept thinking about those moments when he was so close to Eddie. His brain decided to write different endings to those moments. Instead of pulling away maybe Richie just leaned in and…  
Jesus fucking Christ. Bowers was right about him. Richie could feel the heat rising to his face but he also felt anger. He always fucks up everything good in his life. He couldn't just hang out with Eddie anymore. He had to go and make everything weird. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself next time they got so close.  
So Richie decided to try and stay away from Eddie. No arms on the shoulder no tickle fights no hugs. Maybe this weird feeling would pass and then Bowers may stop picking on Eddie. Eddie didn't deserve to be tortured. He was a normal kid with a psycho mom. Richie on the other hand actually was everything Henry teased him for. Maybe he didn't deserve to be beat up but he couldn't ever say that he was being called something he wasn't. 

EDDIE

Eddie dreaded getting home that night. He took a deep breath before opening the door to his house and walking inside. His mom sat where he had left her eyes glued to the television.  
“Hey mama” Eddie called out to her. She turned to look at her a smile spreading across her face.  
“Oh Eddie Bear how was school?” her voice sounded sickly sweet and Eddie wanted to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible.  
“It was good. I um I need a refill on one of my pills” Eddie immediately dropped his gaze to the floor and rubbed his neck. He didn't really like lying to his mom but if she knew what actually happened Eddie would never be able to go outside again.  
“Why sweetie? We just got them filled last week” Concern covered her face as she stared at Eddie. He had thought carefully about what he was going to tell her. He couldn't blame it on one of his friends because then he would never see them again. His mother didn't really like him hanging out with the losers club. So he came up with something that would be completely his fault.  
“When I took out the bottle to take one of the small yellow pills I accidentally dropped it. They kinda spilled all over the hallway and people just started stepping on them as they walked down the hallway.” He knew she would believe it. It didn't sound too far from something that would happen considering how clumsy Eddie could be sometimes. He saw a little bit of relief wash over her as he told his story. Her little boy hadn't gotten into any trouble.  
“Oh that's fine sweetie you can pick them up tomorrow after school. I'll call it in tonight” she smiled one last time and went back to watching whatever it was on the television. Eddie let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and walked down the hall to his room. Mission accomplished.  
Eddie dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped onto his bed. His head was still reeling from his long day. Sure the Bowers stuff had been stressful but what really was stressing him out was Richie. As much as Eddie wish he could avoid it a lot of thoughts were bubbling up that he had been pushing down for a while.  
He didn't want to acknowledge any of the things he was feeling. He wanted to continue to act like everything was fine and normal between him and Richie. Like there wasn't anything behind that warm feeling in his chest or his strange desire to be close to him. He couldn't tell anyone just how much he really enjoyed that hug they shared. He felt the warmth of Richie’s arms wrapped around him the entire ride home, and even now he longed for Richie’s touch.  
What was happening to him? He sat up and put his head into his hands trying to hide from his own emotions. Everything about him had to be fucked up. Not just his health but everything else. Eddie was almost positive there wasn't a pill that could take away his feelings for Richie. The worst part was that the more Eddie thought about it he just realised how long he really had been feeling this way. These feelings weren't new at all he was just now allowing himself to feel them.


	4. Chapter 4

RICHIE

The next day the losers all met up at the arcade. Richie attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes but he knew he looked just as tired as he felt. Richie was actually one of the first to arrive with Bill being the first.   
“Hey R-r-richie” Bill waved and smiled up at Richie. Richie tried his best to put on a smirk and mask his lack of sleep. “Hey are y-y-you okay? You look t-t-tired” well shit. Bill saw straight through him.   
“Yeah I was up all night getting busy with your mom” a lazy joke,yes, but it was the best his tired brain could think of. Bill just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. One of Richies shit jokes usually helped in avoiding serious conversation. Richie couldn't talk about what had actually kept him up.   
Soon enough everyone else started arriving. Eddie was the last one hopping breathlessly off of his bike. He obviously had been rushing to get there.   
“Hey everyone sorry I'm late” He dug into his fanny pack and dug out his inhaler taking in a puff as he tried to catch his breath. Richie instinctively moved to stand by him but remembered the promise he had made himself last night. All of that was over at least until whatever was fucking with his brain passed.   
“Alright let's get into it!” Ben excitedly yelled out rushing into the arcade. Everyone followed behind him excited to jump into an afternoon full of video games and profanities. This was always Richie's favorite place to hang out. Video games were always something he was good at. He hopped onto the nearest fighting game and put all of his focus into that. He was deeply invested in his match when a familiar voice came from behind him.   
“Hey asshole stop hogging the machine. I call next round.” Eddie stood behind him and reached his hand up to place a quarter on the bottom corner of the screen. Richie tried his best to stay focused but with Eddie so close his enemy easily got the best of him.   
“Shit!” Richie exclaimed slamming his hand on the cabinet. Eddie pushed in front of him to get a handle on the controls. He grabbed his quarter and placed it into the machine and got that look on his face. Richie didn't move from his spot he just continued to stare at Eddie. That adorable face of concentration when his face got all scrunched up and that frowned form and…  
No. Richie, stop this. Go do something else. Anything else. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the other boy and go play some other game. One far away from where Eddie stood. Before he turned the corner and disappeared behind a row of games he stole one last look at Eddie and the two caught each other's eye before Eddie quickly looked away and focused back on the game. 

EDDIE

Eddie was looking down at the screen on the machine but his mind was somewhere else. He was hoping that he wasn't blushing after all it was just one stupid look. It meant nothing and yet his head was reeling.   
Once he actually focused back on the game the round was over and he had lost. “God dammit” Eddie took in a deep breath searching for some way to clear his head. He missed Richie’s presence behind him and he realized something. Usually when they went to the arcade Richie would hover over Eddie's shoulder and tell him how shit he was at whatever game he was playing. But today Richie had disappeared seemingly disinterested in Eddie and what he was doing. No,that was stupid. He just went to play a different game. Eddie was getting into his own head. He needed some fresh air.   
Eddie never liked the arcade that much anyway; too many people and too much opportunity for germs to be spread.   
Eddie walked out of the front door of the arcade and into the crisp fall air. It was a lot cooler than yesterday and he noticed the beginnings of fall around him. It felt nice to be somewhere a lot more quiet so he could think. He needed to figure whatever was happening between him and Richie out because at this point it was starting to drive him insane.   
The door to Eddie's right opened and Stan walked out. He looked over and met Eddie's eyes and crossed his arms. It was his trademark ‘pissed-off’ stance and Eddie knew it meant an intense questioning. Eddie couldn't tell him the truth so he was already starting to formulate explanations for any question Stan may ask.   
“What are you doing out here?” Stan had that look on his face. The one he had whenever he was trying to read someone.   
“I just needed some fresh air. You know I hate being in that nasty ass arcade for too long.” I mean it wasn't a complete lie. Everyone knew Eddie didn't like being in places like that for too long.   
“You sure that's the only reason?” Dammit, why was Stan so good as seeing straight through him? Eddie knew he wouldn't leave until he got an answer he was satisfied with.   
“I just needed some fresh air. I'm fine Stan really” Eddie looked down at the floor. Whenever he was lying he looked at the ground. He just couldn't meet the person's eyes.   
“Eddie, you're a terrible liar. This is about that weird shit going on with you and Richie isn't it?” So Stan had it figured out. Maybe not all the details but he could tell that Richie and Eddie were strangely distant.   
“It's just I don't know he's avoiding me for some stupid ass reason and I don't know why” Eddie felt some anger rising in his voice. Was he actually angry at Richie? Or was he angry at himself for causing this? He couldn't really tell.   
“Just fucking talk to him! You always make things so complicated just ask him why he's upset.” Stan was a logical thinker and he always made things seem easier than they were. Eddie couldn't just talk to Richie. Richie obviously wanted nothing to do with him right now.   
“Thanks Stan. I'll figure it out I promise so you don't have to deal with my bullshit anymore.” Eddie looked back up at Stan to try and convince him that he was telling the truth.   
“Good. Just do it soon because you guys are ruining all of our fun” on that last line Stan gave Eddie a small smile and then returned back inside the arcade. Eddie let out a breath. He had successfully navigated the minefield that was Stanley Uris. Now he just had to figure out what was going on with Richie.   
I mean what had Eddie done? He couldn't think of anything except maybe hugging Richie but Richie had returned the hug and had even said something that was genuinely nice. Stuff like that doesn't happen very often with Richie. It seemed just like when the two were getting closest Richie was pushing him away.   
Maybe Richie had figured out Eddie's feelings for him? No, that wasn't possible. Eddie had barely even figured out his feelings for Richie. So Richie was just being his usual, asshole self. He probably didn't even care that by ignoring Eddie he was hurting him. Eddie felt that anger rise up again in his chest. Maybe he should just let Richie ignore him; it would give Eddie time to figure out what he was feeling. Richie was just being a selfish asshole. Why should Eddie care? Maybe the two could both benefit from time away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! @Halle_Makes_An_Entrance


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you who read this fic, left kudos, or commented you have no idea how much it means to me. This was my first ever fic I posted on here and everytime I saw someone enjoyed it it made me smile so thanks to everyone who has read this far it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this conclusion!

RICHIE

Richie hated being away from Eddie. He missed annoying him and he missed their stupid banter. Over the next few days the two grew increasingly more distant. It seemed Eddie was ignoring him too. Everyone else noticed and Richie insisted everything was fine. He kept up his same asshole energy as best he could but he couldn't help but feeling something was missing.   
Stan was the worst of everyone with the questioning. He was constantly glaring at Eddie and Richie as if trying to figure them out. Richie just always dodged his questions with shitty jokes but Stan just kept asking. Bev hated seeing the two so far apart and kept trying to make Richie open up to her.   
Richie appreciated all of his friends concern but he knew this was something that he and Eddie had to figure out. So after about the fifth day of the two only exchanging ‘hellos’ and nothing more Richie decided to do something. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do but he hopped on his bike and peddled to Eddie's house.   
He dropped his bike on the lawn and hopped up the steps stopping in front of the door. He took a deep breath and placed three knocks on the door. He heard Eddie's mom yell something and soon enough, the door opened.   
There stood Eddie and as soon as he saw Richie he scowled. This was already going swimmingly.   
“What do you want?” Eddie crossed his arms and stood up straight. Richie could tell he was attempting to intimidate him but he couldn't get very close to Richie’s height. If Richie wasn't so nervous he probably would have laughed.   
“Listen I know you’re pissed at me or whatever but I just came to say I'm sorry I guess. You know I'm real shit at stuff like this but I just came to figure out whatever is happening between us I guess.” Richie fiddled with his hands, a nervous tick of his.   
“I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses.” To Richie’s surprise Eddie slammed the door in his face. Richie stood their for a second and considered walking away obviously Eddie didn't want to talk, but something inside him told him to keep trying. So he marched around the house until he spotted the window that looked into Eddie’s room.   
Richie peered in and saw the other boy storm in and flop onto his bed. Richie knocked on the window and Eddie jumped obviously not expecting there to be any boys waiting at his window. That look returned on his face as he stomped over to the window and pushed it open.   
“Listen Eds-” Richie started talking but Eddie immediately cut him off.   
“Can't you tell I don't want to talk to you? Go away.” Eddie started closing the window but grabbed it and fought against the other boy. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.   
“No! Stop being a little bitch and talk to me.” Richie spoke as he struggled to keep the window open. Eddie was surprisingly strong and Richie could feel his arms giving out. He made a split second decision and grabbed Eddie's arms pulling them out of the window.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Eddie protested but he was caught off guard. Richie gave a good pull and Eddie came tumbling out of the window and onto the grass. “What the shit? You're an asshole!” Eddie yelled up at Richie from the grass. Richie knew he had probably ruined any chance of Eddie forgiving him but he had to try.   
“Just listen to me for a second! I know you're pissed at me because I was an asshole and I was ignoring you. I totally deserve everything you've thrown at me but can we try and put that shit behind us. I miss you Eds” the words spilled out of Richie before he could think. He made himself stop talking before he said too much. “Jesus I sound like one of those shitty romantic movies.” Richie ran his hands through his hair and adjusted his glasses. Eddie's expression softened and he sat up on the grass.   
“You've been a real bitch lately you know that? You can't just fucking ignore people. That shit hurts Richie! I know you probably have some weird fucking reason as to why but did you ever stop and think how I would feel?” Eddie's words cut through Richie like a knife. He knew Eddie wouldn't be super happy about the lack of Richie in his life but he didn't think it would hurt him. Now Richie just felt guilty.   
“Shit Eds. I'm sorry. Seriously I am. I just I have a lot of shit going on right now I don't know. I guess I thought ignoring the problem would make it go away I don't know. It's shit logic but it made sense to me.” Richie sat down across from Eddie in the grass. He didn't look at him he just put his head in his hands.   
“How am I a problem?” Eddie's voice was suddenly very soft. Richie could hear how hurt he was and it only made him feel worse. He looked up at Eddie and saw the other boy staring at the ground.   
“No you're - shit Eds. I didn't mean it like that- you're not the problem. I'm the problem I'm so fucked up I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong I just fucked things up like I always do. I'm sorry” Richie pulled his gaze to the ground. He could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes. He quickly blinked them back.   
“Then why? Why were you ignoring me?” This was the question that Richie had been dreading most. He didn't know how to answer without destroying the relationship he had with Eddie.   
“It's hard to explain Eds. Its just it's all my fault I'm such a fuck up” Richie couldn't meet Eddie's eyes.   
“No I need an actual explanation Richie not your usual bullshit” Richie took a deep breath allowing himself to calm down slightly.   
“I don't know it's kind of stupid but I guess what Bowers said got to me. I know he's an idiotic asshole or whatever but I thought maybe if I wasn't so touchy with you maybe he would leave you alone. It's shit logic. I’m sorry Eds” It wasn't a complete lie. What Bowers said had gotten to Richie but he also was keeping the truth from Eddie. He knew he couldn't actually tell him what was going on.   
“Jesus fucking Christ Richie you can let that dipshit get to you. Who gives a shit if he calls me a few names maybe pushes me around a little. That is no reason for you to distance yourself from me. Everything he says is just bullshit you shouldn't let him get into your head” Richie looked up at Eddie who was staring straight at him. Richie hated doing this to him he wished he could just tell him everything. He wished he could tell him why he had been going insane over the few days. He wished he could admit his feelings and he wished Eddie wouldn't hate him for being everything that Richie tried to hide. 

EDDIE

Eddie knew Richie wasn’t telling him everything. Bowers was an asshole but he never got to Richie at least not like this. Eddie just wanted things to go back to before. He wanted Richie's arm wrapped around his shoulder. He wanted to hear his shitty jokes and playfully fire even worse ones back at him.   
“I'm sorry Eds this is all my fault. I shouldn't have come here. You can stay angry at me or whatever just know I'm sorry” Richie stood up to leave and Eddie immediately stood up to. He grabbed the other boys arm to stop him going. Richie turned to look at Eddie and then looked down at Eddie's hand grabbing his arm. Eddie felt heat rise to his face and he dropped Richies arm.   
“Richie it isn't all your fault okay? I shouldn't have gotten as angry as I did. I shouldn't have been a little bitch and I should have talked to you. We both fucked up.” Richie's face softened and he suddenly rushed forward and enveloped Eddie in a hug. Eddie was taken aback but he quickly wrapped his arms around Richie enjoying his warmth.   
“I'm so sorry Eds. I'm sorry I hurt you I know I'm an asshole and you didn't deserve any of that.” The two held each other for what felt like hours. Eddie was the first to break the hug and he looked up at Richie.   
“Listen I'm really glad that were all buddy buddy again or whatever but can you please just do one thing for me?” Richie nodded somehow Eddie had managed to shut up the trashmouth. “Tell me the truth. About all of this. Why did you actually start to ignore me.” Eddie saw a bit of panic fill Richie's face. He had obviously hit a nerve.   
“Listen Eds I'm being honest if I tell you you'll hate me. You probably never want to fucking talk to me again” His gaze had dropped down to the ground again. Eddie was sick and tired of Richie bouncing around the truth.   
“Richie nothing could make me hate you. You may be a rude loud unfunny asshole but I could never hate you. You're my best friend! Best friends don't hate each other over stupid shit” Eddie was dancing around his own truth. He was dangerously close to spilling his own thoughts and he didn't know if Richie could take that.   
“Just what if Bowers was right?” Richie said it so quietly that Eddie almost didn't hear him.   
“What? Right about what?” Eddie felt his heartbeat picking up. He stepped closer to Richie so he could see his face. Richie looked up at him and Eddie could see the tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. Richie never cried. He always kept up his asshole jokester front no matter what. Whatever was going on it was something serious.   
“About me Eds! About me and you and how I feel and how fucked up I actually am! What if he was right? What if I am just a fucking fag!” The words tumbled out of Richies mouth so quickly Eddie could barely register what he had said. The tears spilled down onto his face and Eddie's heart jumped up into his throat. Eddie acted on impulse as he grabbed Richie's face forcing him to look into his eyes.   
“Richie look at me. I don't give a shit okay? That doesn't matter at all! No matter what, you are still my Trashmouth” the two were extremely close and Eddie felt that warmth rise up in his chest. Neither of them said anything for a few moments they just sat there and stared at each other Eddie's hands still on Richie's face. He noticed Richie’s freckles again and could feel heat rising into his cheeks. Both of them were waiting for the other to make a move.   
“Fuck it” Richie finally said breaking the silence Eddie looked up into the other boys eyes and started to say something.   
“What-” Eddie was cut off by Richie closing the space between them. Their lips crashed together and Eddie stood in shock for a moment until he actually sunk into the kiss. It was messy and awkward but exactly what the two boys needed. Richie pulled away after a few seconds and stared at Eddie obviously trying to read his emotions. Eddie could barely catch his breath as he stared at the other boy.   
“Shit, shit, shit” Richie got a panicked look on his face and started to pull away from Eddie. Eddie was in such a state of shock he didn't move until Richie had taken a few steps away from him. He didn't say anything he just grabbed Richie's shoulders and turned him back around to face him. He pressed their lips together again and after a few seconds Richie wrapped his arms around the other boy.   
They stayed locked together until Eddie felt like he couldn't breath and he broke the kiss taking in a deep breath. The two boys just stared at each other for a moment before Richie broke out into laughter. It was so bright and unexpected that Eddie just joined in with him. Soon enough the two were laughing so hard that their sides hurt and tears rolled down their cheeks.   
“Holy shit, Eddie Spaghetti” Richie croaked out between laughs.   
“I told you not to call me that!” Eddie could barely breath but he didn't care. He had Richie with him and that was all he needed.   
They had both started to calm down and catch their breath when Eddie heard a call from inside his house. “Eddie! It’s time for dinner!” It was his mom shit she couldn’t come out and see them like this.   
“Shit.I gotta get back inside. Can you give me a lift?” Eddie gestured to the window and the two scrambled over. Eddie grabbed the bottom of the window sill and started pulling himself up. Richie grabbed his waist and pushed him up and into the room. Eddie tumbled onto the floor and wiped his hands on his shirt. He looked out the window and saw Richie grinning up at him.   
“One last kiss for your legendary badass?” Richie tried to make his voice sound deeper and Eddie just rolled his eyes at him. He knew his mom would be coming down the hall soon, but he also knew Richie wouldn’t leave until he got what he wanted.   
“Fine, if it will make you go away asshole” Eddie smiled down at him and planted a short sweet kiss on his lips. He pulled away and pushed Richie from the window laughing. “Now get out of here dipshit before my mom catches us and puts me on house arrest.” Richie laughed back and started to walk away before turning back and saying one last thing.  
“See you tomorrow Eddie Spaghetti!” He waved at Eddie and then ran off to the front yard. Eddie watched his bike zoom down the street before closing the window and taking a deep breath. He walked to open his door and put his hand on the knob but let himself have one more moment. He felt a smile creep up onto his face as what had just happened dawned on him. Bowers be damned Richie was his and Eddie couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! @Halle_Makes_An_Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! @Halle_Makes_An_Entrance


End file.
